bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Peste del Oeste(Transcripcion)
Bob Esponja: Copia de seguridad! (Caminar hacia atrás, hacia el suelo) Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Calamardo: Es mejor que no saber. Bob Esponja: Boop, Boop, Boop! (Se voltea y se pone una bandeja en la mesa de un cliente) Su Krabby Patty, señor. Pescado 1: ¿Siempre servir la comida de esta manera? Bob Esponja: ¿Quieres decir con una sonrisa? Sí, señor! (Patrick paseos a caballo pretend) Patrick: ¡Cuidado! Que sea conocido por todos a lo largo y ancho, los moluscos están llegando! Tally, ho! (Recorridos en todo el Crustáceo Crujiente) Los moluscos se acercan! Los moluscos se acercan! Los moluscos se acercan! Los moluscos se acercan! Bob Esponja: Los moluscos NO! Patrick: Moluscos? ¿Qué moluscos? Bob Esponja: No hay moluscos que viene, están ahí, Patrick? Patrick: Pues no. Sólo estaba fingiendo ser mi famoso, Gran-Gran tío Patrick Revere! Cabalgó por las calles de alerta Fondo de Bikini de las hordas procedentes de moluscos voraces, devoradores de hombres! (Una escena retrospectiva comienza con Patrick Revere a caballo por la ciudad) Patrick Revere: Los moluscos se acercan! Los moluscos se acercan! Patrick: Es una lástima que nadie le escuchaba. Pescado 2: ¿Qué hacer frente a la beeth chiflado Olde vosotros? (Moluscos vienen en el pescado 2,3 grito) (Flashback extremos) Bob Esponja: Wow, Patrick. Yo no sabía que tenía un pariente famoso. Patrick: Bueno, la mejor parte de esto es que no tiene que lograr algo en la vida, porque mi tío ya lo hizo por mí. Realmente toma la presión fuera de edad. nada Don Cangrejo: Eso es! Mi Gran-Gran Cangrejo Grandpappy inventó la cosa más grande desde el cambio suelto! El derrochador Sistema Sujeta-Dinero! Permítanme que demostrar. (Tira a cabo lo que parece un dólar en una cartera.) Hey Bob Esponja, ¿qué tal un aumento de sueldo? Bob Esponja: ¡Caramba, gracias Sr. Cangrejo! El Sr. Cangrejo: ver Aaa. (Saca sobre el dólar, una mandíbula de acero trampa agarra el dedo Don Cangrejo ') Véase? Bob Esponja: ¿No te duele? El Sr. Cangrejo: Cada vez! Bob Esponja: Dios, no tengo a nadie famoso en mi familia. Patrick: Ah, bueno, entonces es una suerte me tienes como amigo famoso. O su vida sería un cascarón vacío. (Cortes de escena cuando a Bob Esponja está de pie por una estatua que se parece a alguien que viaja un caballito de mar, cubierto de caca de medusas) Bob Esponja: Apuesto a que eres una persona cubierta de popa antepasado famoso. Suspiro ''nunca me di cuenta de lo triste y vacía mi vida, hasta que mis amigos lo señalado. (Sandy saltos) Sandy: '''HI-Yah!' Bob Esponja: ¡Hola!, Sandy. Sandy: Algo está mal, Bob Esponja? Te ves más triste que una rana toro llena de sody-pop. Bob Esponja: ¿Tiene usted algún pariente famoso, Sandy? Sandy: Claro que sí! Mi tía abuela Mejillas Rosie fue la ardilla primero en descubrir petróleo. En Spindletop, Texas. (Flashback comienza con un pie de ardilla en la parte superior de una torre de petróleo) Mejillas Rosie: Ella está lista para volar! '''(petróleo brota de la tierra, Rosie Mejillas saltos de distancia, termina flashback) Bob Esponja: Parece que todo el mundo en la ciudad tiene un pariente famoso. Todo el mundo menos yo. Sandy: Vamos, yo me juego y'all consiguió a alguien famoso en su árbol genealógico. Bob Esponja: Bueno, allí estaba mi tío Sherm. (Saca una billetera llena de fotos) Él podía meter una sandía entera en la nariz. (Muestra una foto del tío Sherm con una sandía en la nariz.) Sandy: Ese no es el tipo de famosos que quiero decir. Vamos. Vamos a hacer un poco de excavación alrededor de su árbol genealógico. (Corte a Fondo de Bikini Biblioteca, Sandy saca un libro.) Sandy: "Historias familiares de Fondo Bikini". Vamos a ver, cabeza cuadrada, SquareShirt, Bob, Hey, mire aquí! (Señala a una estatua de SpongeBuck en una foto) Bob Esponja: '''GASP! Sandy: Es una estatua de Bob SpongeBuck! Bob Esponja: Ni siquiera he oído hablar de él! Él consiguió su propia estatua? Sandy: Aquí dice que salvó a toda la ciudad de Dead Eye Gulch, eso es lo Bikini Bottom era conocido como en los tiempos del viejo oeste. (Historia comienza, el tren entra en escena) Era un pueblo que vivía bajo la tiranía de un ladrón desagradable 'hasta que un misterioso desconocido llegó a la ciudad. (Paradas de tren, SpongeBuck se baja.) SpongeBuck SquarePants: ¡Wow! La gran ciudad! Bueno, el tiempo para hacer mi fortuna. Sandy: de nuevo en esos días, todo el lugar estaba a cargo de gloot que no es bueno, los ojos muertos! SpongeBuck: Shoo-Wee! Este lugar es grande y seguro de lujo como-! Gee, willigers! Tienen una heladería! (Ve un edificio que dice "Dead Eye Funeral Parlor y heladería", camina hacia el frente) voy a tener una bola de helado de vanilly, por favor. Pescado 4: Usted es nuevo aquí, ¿no? SpongeBuck: Sí. Acabo de hablar del tren. Pescado 4: ¡No me diga. (Crema de hielo The Licks, medidas SpongeBuck y hace un ataúd para él, avisos SpongeBuck que algunas personas están mirando a él, él los mira, tira el sombrero hacia abajo, sigue caminando y se lame, la música viene de la Kantina Krusty) antepasado Don Cangrejo "occidentales: El negocio es bueno hoy! (SpongeBuck paseos, con una campana que suena, se detiene todo el mundo) SpongeBuck: Hola hacer, todos ustedes? Squeeze Tentáculos: Gran, otro paleto. antepasado Don Cangrejo '(Susurrando): le cobran el doble por sus bebidas. SpongeBuck: socio Howdy! (Se sienta) Perdón, pero esto es muestra de heces tomada? Pescado 5: Sí. Algún tipo de fantasía se sentó en ella. (SpongeBuck mira a las heces y sonríe) Squeeze: ¿Qué puedo llegar, forastero? SpongeBuck: Dame un disparo de leche. Squeeze: Leche? SpongeBuck: Dos por ciento. Squeeze: ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? SpongeBuck: tomo estas cosas todos los días. A través de los labios y las encías, mirar por la solitaria, aquí viene! Prepárate Tapey. (Se ríe y bebe la leche, los derrames de la leche en un lugar donde un gusano que vive) Aah, (Cataratas del taburete) Oh, sí! Liso. Squeeze: Así es. Antepasado Don Cangrejo ': ¿Qué te trae a Dead Eye Gulch, forastero? Squeeze: Strange tiene razón. SpongeBuck: El nombre de SpongeBuck. Me fui de casa para hacer mi viaje aquí en la gran ciudad. Estoy aquí para el trabajo. (Levanta un papel que dice 'Sheriff Wanted') Antepasado Don Cangrejo ': ¡Maravilloso! Estás contratada. (Le da una tarjeta de identificación) Hola a todos! Conoce a nuestro nuevo sheriff! (Aplausos Todo el mundo) SpongeBuck: Sheriff? No estoy aquí para el trabajo del alguacil. Estoy aquí por el trabajo cocinero. (Levanta el mismo papel, pero señala a un anuncio que dice 'cocinero quería salarios bajos o no beneficios ") De vuelta a casa, soy conocido por mi Rootin-tootin, chile nunca pootin. El más picante de chile al oeste de la finca del viejo oeste. (Antepasado Don Cangrejo "trata y la escupe hacia fuera) El Sr. Krab de los antepasados: No te ofendas, muchacho. Pero su gusto chile terrible. SpongeBuck: En una buena forma? Antepasado Don Cangrejo ': No, de una manera terrible. Mira que ya le dio la tarjeta de identificación. Y la ley del oeste dice: no tener la espalda! Squeeze: ¿Desde cuándo? Del Sr. Krab antepasados: Shhhhhh! Así que eso significa, usted es el nuevo sheriff! SpongeBuck: ¿Qué pasó con el sheriff de edad? Antepasado Don Cangrejo ': Uh, él está en Boot Hill. (Muestra una foto de un cementerio con un cartel que dice Boot Hill) SpongeBuck: ''GASP! ''Y, por qué está en la colina de arranque? Antepasado Don Cangrejo ': Debido a Old Dead Tree Hill estaba totalmente lleno. (Muestra una foto de un cementerio lleno con un cartel que decía Old Dead Tree Hill, Pecos ráfagas Patrick) Pecos Patrick: Es un ir! Dead Eye es un 'viene! Los ciudadanos de Grito de los ojos muertos: Ojo Muerto?! Antepasado Don Cangrejo y Squeeze: Ojo Muerto?! SpongeBuck: ¿Quién es ojo muerto? Pecos Patrick: Te diré que Dead Eye es! Pero lo haré a través del canto. Mistro si se quiere, (Squeeze es en el piano, los nudillos de grietas, a punto de jugar, moneda de los depósitos, la música comienza a jugar) Canción: " Ojos Muertos " Oh, Bikini Gulch era un lugar con agua dulce guapa y el cielo azul. Hasta que un día la bestia 'llegará un un paseo a caballo-desde el este por el nombre de' Dead Ol ojos. Que sucia, no es bueno-Dead Eye! Oh, él es robado esta ciudad, Es sacó mis pantalones abajo! Hizo llorar todas las chicas guapas! Eso-goon bueno no quiere mi salón! Y a mí mañana por el mediodía de IOU! Si no nos ayuda aquí muy pronto, Vamos a perder todo lo que tenemos a Dead Ojo! Queremos detenerlo si no estaban demasiado asustados para probar! Y si usted piensa que es gracioso, Bueno, déjame decirte, hijo, Usted no va a estar riendo cuando vea ... ... SU GRAN ROJO ... ... MUERTOS LOS OJOS! Dead Eye! Ojo Muerto: Ese soy yo! Muerto Plankton Ojo! Patrick Pecos: ¿Quién? Squeeze: Sólo cantó una canción entera de él! Dead Eye: Bueno, ¿qué estás mirando?! (Todo el mundo esconde, Dead Eye golpes una silla con una persona abajo, se quita la ropa Pecos Patricio) Pecos Patrick: Ay, otra vez? (Dead arroja los ojos damas pedazos en el aire y arroja ellos en los vasos de leche con el látigo, Squeeze y pato Don Cangrejo 'Ancestor) Ojo Muerto: Levántate los dos! Estoy aquí por mi ... dinero, Cangrejo (dips una moneda en la leche y las mordeduras en él). Antepasado Don Cangrejo ': (Se ríe nerviosamente) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que debo mantener el salón de acto de mí, si usted toma todos los pagos de la hipoteca mí? Voy rompió, aquí! (Dead Eye dobla la moneda) Dead Eye: Esa es la idea! (Risas) Yo pensaba que estábamos todos claro. Antepasado Don Cangrejo ': Oh, sí. (Manos muertas ojos una bolsa de dinero) Dead Eye: Vuelvo a mediodía de mañana para la escritura! SpongeBuck: Hey! Eso no es su dinero! Ojo Muerto: ¿Quién dijo eso? (Puntos de Don Cangrejo "Ancestro en SpongeBuck, Todo el mundo sale corriendo) Bueno, la última vez que revisé, esta ciudad fue Dead Eye Grito! No Yokelburg! (Risas) ... Yokelburg (Se ríe otra vez) ¿Quién es usted de todos modos? SpongeBuck: Soy SpongeBuck, el nuevo sheriff. ¿Quieres un poco de chile? Ojo Muerto: Sheriff! (Derriba chile SpongeBuck's) "Ronda de estas piezas les llamamos jinetes ataúd! SpongeBuck: jinetes ataúd!? (Corre hacia los antepasados Sr. Cangrejo ') Usted no ha dicho nada de eso! Dead Eye: (Saca un reloj de bolsillo) que debe ser un nuevo registro para el funcionamiento de un alguacil. SpongeBuck: (se hace pasar por montar a caballo, pero está en un ataúd) Espero no haber perdido el primer puesto. Whoa, muchacha! (Coffin relincha como un caballo) Dead Eye: ¿De dónde sacas estos tipos? (Antepasado Don Cangrejo "se encoge de hombros) Muy bien, muchacho. Yo voy a hacer más sencillo el proceso. Soy un villano, ¿lo captas? SpongeBuck: Uh huh. Dead Eye: Y esta ciudad no es lo suficientemente grande para nosotros dos! ¿Entiendes? SpongeBuck: Sí. Dead Eye: Entonces, vamoose! ¿O vamos a tener que resolver este estilo occidental, a mediodía, entiendes? SpongeBuck: Suena muy bien! Dead Eye: No tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad? SpongeBuck: No.. Dead Eye: ''Suspiro ''(látigo Grietas en SpongeBuck, SpongeBuck huye) y mantenerse al margen! Hey, sólo tres segundos de mi disco! (Todo el mundo está mirando a los ojos muertos) ¿Qué estás hayseeds mirando? (Látigo grietas, Todo el mundo grita y sale corriendo) Git! ¡Fuera de aquí! Pescado 6: ¿Qué va a pasar ahora a la ciudad, pa? Pescado 7: No es tu padre. (Tanto gritar y correr) Dead Eye: me encanta esta ciudad! (Se ríe maliciosamente, fin de la primera mitad del show.) (Segunda mitad del episodio comienza en el desierto, y SpongeBuck está montando el ataúd como un caballo) SpongeBuck: Whoa, nena, whoa! Whoa! (Viajes en una roca) Parece que el final del sendero. Estamos fuera de los alimentos, (muestra su brazo, sin mano) de agua, y bálsamo para los labios! (Bálsamo de labios se convierte en polvo, los labios de la grieta de SpongeBuck y se rompen) Lo siento vieja pintura! Supongo que voy a tener que poner tu miseria! Mientras amigo viejo! (¿Está a punto de ver ataúd en medio) Cowbone 1: Oye, amigo, mejor tener cuidado. El calor hace cosas divertidas a su cabeza. SpongeBuck: Lo hace? Cowbone 2: Oh, no escuchan a ese chico, chico! Es looney! (Ambos ríen, SpongeBuck ríe, ríe Patrick Pecos) Pecos Patrick: ¡Oh, SpongeBuck hey! Esos tipos son un barril de risas, ¿eh? Pero perezoso! De todas formas, tienes que regresar y salvar la ciudad, el sheriff! SpongeBuck: No soy ningún alguacil. O cocinero o incluso jockey ataúd, y yo no soy rival para Dead Eye Plancton! No soy nada. (Pecos Patrick le da una bofetada) Pecos Patrick: En el oeste, un hombre se de vuelta para arriba en su ataúd y se enfrenta a sus problemas con la ayuda de su amigo compañero idiota! Ese soy yo! (Muestra una foto de Pecos Patrick y que dice Duuhh,) SpongeBuck: No sé, (le abofetea otra vez) Bueno, bueno! Yo lo haré! Deja de hacerme daño! Además, tienes razón! Es hora de que lo miró a los ojos! Por lo tanto, vuelvo a Dead Eye Gulch, látigo Plancton, y salvar la ciudad en pleno mediodía! Pecos Patrick: Venga, amigo! SpongeBuck: Gracias, amigo idiota! Pero no sé cómo vamos pondremos en contacto con los ojos muertos por Gulch mediodía. Pecos Patrick: No se preocupe. Tengo un atajo. Él-ya! (Empieza a caballo ataúd, cabalga sobre un acantilado, tanto en la tierra sobre un nopal, ambos comienzan a volar hacia Dead Eye Gulch, en Dead Eye Gulch, un caballo de carro por la ciudad) Occidental de la señora Puff antepasados: ¿Por qué vamos tan rápido? Causa antepasado Don Cangrejo ':' sin un sheriff, los ojos muertos no se detendrá hasta que haya la ropa a la espalda! (Dead Eye es en el camino) Dead Eye: (Risas malvadamente) Gran idea! (Cortes de escena donde Don Cangrejo antepasados, los antepasados la señora Puff, y Squeeze no tienen ropa, pero la ropa interior) Bueno, vamos a ver, (verificar una lista) las posesiones personales, la ropa de su espalda, que debe hacerlo sobre la ! Mira, yo sólo voy a dejar todas mis cosas nuevas en el banco. Vuelvo a mediodía para frotar mi victoria en su cara con una pequeña danza. Uh huh, WAA-waa! Uh huh, WAA-waa! Squeeze: Tengo que admitir habilidades, lo que tiene. derecho de Dead Eye: ¡Eso es! Y cuando hago uso de la escritura de su berlina Cangrejo, voy a todos los edificios propios de la ciudad! Y todos tendremos que trabajar para mí el resto de su vida miserable! (Se ríe, pero luego la tos) se ingiere un error! No me gusta eso. Se arruina totalmente una risa malvada. Yee-cómo! (Recorridos off) Antepasado Don Cangrejo ": Entonces, eso es todo. Ancestro la señora Puff: Perdimos. Squeeze: No sé cómo podría empeorar más. (SpongeBuck y Patrick comenzó a decaer con Pecos) SpongeBuck: ¡Hola chicos! Estoy de vuelta en el último momento! Pecos Patrick: Somos héroes! Squeeze: Estás imbéciles! Ancestro la señora Puff: Es demasiado tarde. todo lo que toma de Plankton! SpongeBuck: Pero es sólo 11:55. El enfrentamiento final siempre tiene lugar al mediodía. Ancestro la señora Puff: Bueno, supongo que los pájaros que madrugan consiguen lombrices. Squeeze: Y todas nuestras cosas. Antepasado Don Cangrejo ': Y el dinero mí! Me dinero hermosa, preciosa! SpongeBuck: No se puede dar para arriba! Antes de venir aquí, me he dado por vencido, también. Pero en el corto 20 minutos que te conozco, he llegado a amar Dead Eye Gulch. Antepasado Don Cangrejo ": ¿Podría llegar al punto? Nos estamos congelando! SpongeBuck: Lo que estoy diciendo es que si uno que todo el equipo juntos, podemos enfrentar a los ojos muertos de plancton, y ejecutar él nada más sacarlo de Dead Eye Gulch para siempre! Así que, ¿qué dices? Antepasado Don Cangrejo ': Bueno, creo que todos sabemos la respuesta. Todos: Olvídalo, SpongeBuck! Pecos Patrick: ¿Por qué todos ustedes están de pie en pijama? No, no me digas. Ah, ya sé! Usted está lanzando una fiesta de pijamas! Guerra de almohadas! (Golpea Squeeze con la almohada se ríe entonces golpea SpongeBuck) SpongeBuck: Que paquetes almohada seguro de que un golpe! Pecos Patrick: Es hecha de madera, (Saca un objeto de madera dentro de la almohada), como todas las almohadas en el viejo oeste. Ronda 2? SpongeBuck: Creo que me sentaría éste hacia fuera. Pecos Patrick: Parece que sólo tú y yo, chico. (Golpea a sí mismo con el registro) SpongeBuck: Vamos, chicos! Podemos hacer esto! Si trabajamos juntos! Antepasado Don Cangrejo ': No te ofendas, muchacho. Sin embargo, su consejo es tan terrible como el chile. SpongeBuck: Yo no te culpo por haber perdido la fe. He perdido la fe también. Pero entonces, he descubierto el amor de mi amigo idiota nuevo. Y hemos llegado hasta ahora. Así que estoy seguro que con todos los que trabajamos juntos, en la amistad idiota, podemos vencer a los ojos muertos y salvar la ciudad! Así que se apiñan y hacer un plan, juntos! Bzbzbzbzbzb Pecos Patrick: Uh huh, SpongeBuck: Bzbzbzbzbzbzb Pecos Patrick: Uh huh, uh huh, SpongeBuck: Bzbzbzbzbzbzbzbzb Squeeze: Uh, SpongeBuck, ¿por qué sigues diciendo bzbzbzbzbzbzb? SpongeBuck: Umm ... Squeeze: Usted no tiene un plan, ¿verdad? SpongeBuck: No. Para ser honesto, yo no pensaba que llegar hasta aquí. (Todo el mundo gime) Pero sé que le puede ganar! Si nos limitamos a trabajar juntos! Dead Eye: Oh, me aterra. Todos: Plankton Ojo Muerto?! Dead Eye: Entonces, cocinero, has vuelto! Y todo solo. SpongeBuck: Usted desea, los ojos muertos! Estamos unidos! Haga g - Hey! (Todos los amigos de SpongeBuck se ocultan en la Kantina Krusty) Antepasado Don Cangrejo ': Estamos justo detrás de ti muchacho! Manera de la manera detrás de ti! Dead Eye: Entonces, ¿Cómo sucedió esto. Mono e Mono. SpongeBuck: Bueno, usted puede sostener el mono, porque es descendido a vosotros y yo! Dead Eye: Bueno, bueno, bueno, mira el tiempo! Solo ante el peligro! (Un reloj da las 12:00, Dead Eye y SpongeBuck caminar hacia la otra hasta los pasos SpongeBuck en Dead Eye) ¡Ay! (Todos los que se esconde mira SpongeBuck, Todo el mundo sale y vítores) Odio a todos ustedes! Antepasado Don Cangrejo ': ¿Puedo probar? Muertos los ojos: No se puede hacer esto! (Pasos en el Ojo de Muertos) Pecos Patrick: Tres Yee-Haw para SpongeBuck! Los ciudadanos de Grito de los ojos muertos: Yee-Haw! Yee-Haw! Yee-Haw! (Escena de corte a los antepasados, donde el Sr. Cangrejo 'está llevando a cabo una línea de paso en los ojos muertos en la Kantina Krusty) El Sr. Cangrejo: Intensificar la derecha, amigos! Sólo un dólar a pisar fuerte en los viejos Plancton Dead Eye! Ojo muerto: ¡Ah! ¡Ay! ¡Ooh! Ancestro la señora Puff: Toma, varmint poco que no es buena! Dead Eye: Tengo un montón de dinero! (Se pisado) Pecos Patrick: Bueno, el alguacil, que venció Dead Eye Plancton y salvó a la ciudad. (Bebidas SpongeBuck un vaso de leche, pero Pecos Patrick derrames de él, ambos dicen Ahh,) SpongeBuck: Se te olvidó la parte más importante. Descubrí el poder de la amistad idiota. (Muestra una foto de los dos va Duuh,) Pecos Patrick: Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo. Antepasado Don Cangrejo ': Gracias sheriff SpongeBuck para el ahorro de nuestra ciudad. Y para subir que varmint poco. Dead Eye: La historia me reivindicar! (Se pisó por Patrick Pecos) Antepasado Don Cangrejo: Podemos fundir el oro de Plankton e hizo una estatua en su honor. (Se quita una hoja de revelar una estatua de oro de SpongeBuck en un ataúd) Los ciudadanos de Gulch ojo muerto: ¡Oooh! Squeeze: Me gustaba mi mejor diseño. (Muestra una hoja de papel con su idea al respecto, pero es él) Antepasado Don Cangrejo ': Perdón por la totalidad engañar a usted en lo de ser sheriff. Y para hacer de usted, yo tengo una placa nueva. Si lo llevo. (Pone la divisa en SpongeBuck) SpongeBuck: Wow! Fry cocinar! (Todo el mundo empieza a aplaudir) Gracias, buen pueblo de Bikini Grito! La estatua es realmente sorprendente! Tal vez un poco demasiado pesada en los cuartos traseros, pero aún así, si algún día tengo un nieto de los Grandes-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara, yo quiero que él vistazo a esto y decir '¡Hey! Estoy orgulloso de mi bisabuelo-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara! Los ciudadanos de Gulch Bikini: AAW! Pescado 8: Di algas! (Foto toma, termina la historia) Bob Esponja: ¿Así que mi abuelo tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara SpongeBuck salvó la ciudad de Bikini Grito! Y todo el mundo en ella! Me pregunto qué pasó con la estatua de mi abuelo tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara. (Sandy y Bob Esponja salir de la biblioteca) Era mucho mejor que la que tenemos ahora. (Ambos caminan por la estatua de Bob Esponja vimos antes) Sandy: Sí, y está cubierta de popa medusas. Bob Esponja: Espera un minuto, (Se levanta y empieza a recoger en la popa medusas) Sandy: ¡Qué asco! ¡No toques eso, Bob Esponja! RAEE! ¿Qué estás haciendo? (Bob Esponja limpia la caca de la estatua para revelar oro) Ese chico no está conectado bien. Bob Esponja: Mira, Sandy! Sandy: ¿eh? (La estatua revela que la estatua SpongeBuck) Bob Esponja: SpongeBuck estaba aquí todo el tiempo! Lo sentimos tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo. Yo no los conocía todo cubierto en popa. Sandy: Wow! Bob Esponja: Tengo mucho que vivir de acuerdo. Tal vez la gente un día conocerá el nombre de Bob Esponja! Sandy: Sigan soñando, Bob Esponja. Sigan soñando. (Escena corta a la Kantina Krusty donde SpongeBuck está en el escenario) SpongeBuck: Hola a todos,! Es bueno estar aquí en la Kantina Krusty! Tenemos un show especial reales para ustedes esta noche! Con mi mejor amigo nuevo, este tipo! (Pecos Patrick sube al escenario,) Él es un idiota! (Aplausos Todo el mundo) Pecos Patrick: Entonces, ¿qué vamos a cantar, SpongeBuck? SpongeBuck: Vamos a cantar una canción sobre una amiga! Pecos Patrick: ¿Qué clase de amigos, SpongeBuck? SpongeBuck: Bueno, escuchen y te digo! Song: Amigos idiota ¿Quién está ahí para ti cuando estás triste y hacia abajo? Amigos idiota, ¿quién te recoge y te pega por todas partes? Amigos idiota, ¿quién pone espinas en usted para que pueda salvar la ciudad? Amigos idiota, idiota Amigos, Amigos ¡Idiota! Duh, duh duh duh duh duh du hacer amigos ¡Idiota! Dah de da da da da da hacer amigos ¡Idiota! De da da da-doodle, duh hacer Pecos Patrick: Usted sabe SpongeBuck, todo lo que hemos estado cantando alrededor es lo que he hecho por ti. Bueno, ¿qué has hecho por mí? (Dead Eye saca los pantalones abajo) ¿Quién le ayuda a elegir los pantalones arriba de la tierra? Pecos Patrick: Gracias, amigo! Ojo muerto: ¡Maldición! Pecos Patrick: único amigo y idiota haría eso! SpongeBuck: Vamos a traerlo a casa, amigo idiota! Patrick Pecos: Muy bien. ¿Quién te permite montar en su ataúd, bofetadas que dura ya menudo? ¿Qué tú y yo tenemos en común? Somos amigos idiota! (¡Salud! Todo el mundo) SpongeBuck: Gracias, muchas gracias. en:Pest of the West/transcript Category:Transcripsiones Category:Transcripciones de La Quinta Temporada Category:Peste del oeste